All You Had To Do Was Stay
by xxfalling.failingxx
Summary: A story in which Spiderleg wants to get back together with Daisy, who rejects him. Songfic.


**This is a DaisyXSpiderleg songfic! The song I used was 'All You Had To Do Was Stay' by Taylor Swift. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _People like you always want back_

 _The love they gave away_

 _People like me want to believe you_

 _When you say you've changed_

* * *

Daisy padded out of camp. She continued walking on until she reached the lake. Daisy often visited the lake, as it was the only place besides camp where she felt safe and secure. With a sigh of relief, she sank down on the damp grass. She looked out at the frozen lake. Daisy took a deep breath and closed her eyes. It felt so good to get away from everyone who drives you up the wall! She felt especially glad to get away from her ex, Spiderleg, who decided to dump her after she had his kits. Daisy opened her eyes again and turned to the sound of rustling of leaves. A long-limbed black tom was padding to her.

"What to you want, Spiderleg?" Daisy said coldly.

"I...I want to get back together, Daisy. Dumping you was a huge mistake." Spiderleg stammered.

"Oh my Starclan! He wants to get back together! With us!" Happiness screamed in Daisy's head.

"Say yes! Look how handsome he is!" Love sighed.

"But he rejected us," Sadness sobbed.

"We hate him!" Anger yowled. "Let me take over!" Daisy decided to let Anger take over.

"You really think-"

"Daisy, you've got to listen! I've changed since the last time we were together!" Spiderleg said. Daisy grew quiet, but her emotions were louder than ever.

"See, Anger? He's different now! We should get back together with him!" Love screamed happily.

"What if he's lying and he takes advantage of us again?" Sadness cried.

"He's not lying!" Happiness yelled. "We're believing him!" Happiness took over.

"Spiderleg..." Daisy murmured. "I believe you have changed,"

* * *

 _The more I think about it now_

 _The less I know_

* * *

"Happiness! Think about this!" Timidity said quietly.

"Timidity is right! What do we actually know about this tom?" Suspicion chimed in.

"We know that he's a cold blooded player!" Anger yowled. Happiness stopped.

"Anger..." she mumbled. "Take over."

 _All I know is that you drove us_

 _Off the road_

"But I cannot trust you!" Daisy said angrily. "You are unable to love me the way I loved you! Keep in mind, Spiderleg, that you ended this." Daisy turned and ran away into the trees.

* * *

 _Hey- all you had to do was STAY_

 _Had me in the palm of your hand_

 _Then_

 _Why'd you have to go and lock me out_

 _When I let you in_

* * *

"Daisy! Wait!" Spiderleg cried out desperately and ran after the cream colored cat.

"You had me wrapped around your tail, Spiderleg! But you had to lock me out when I needed you most! I needed all the help I could get when raising our kits, but no, you just had to dump me right then!" Daisy yowled to Spiderleg.

"I really love you, Daisy!" Spiderleg said, his voice cracking.

* * *

 _Hey- now you say you want it back_

 _Now that it's just too late_

 _Well, it could've been easy_

 _All you had to do was STAY_

* * *

"It's too late for that!" Daisy screamed. "This love could've been easy! This love would've been amazing! I actually thought that a clan cat loved me! _Me_ of all the clan cats! But I know you're just a player, you jerk! Was I just not good enough for you?"

"Daisy, please!" Spiderleg begged. "You're beautiful, smart, and a great mother! I really care about you!"

"If you care about me, why did you dump me?" Daisy cried, tears flying from her eyes. She ran faster, out of Spiderleg's earshot. She continued running until she ended up by the lake again. She took a sharp right into a bramble bush.

* * *

 _Here you are now_

 _Calling me up_

 _But I don't know what to say_

 _I've been picking up the pieces_

 _O_ _f the mess you m_ _ade_

* * *

"Daisy?" Spiderleg called from far away.

"Fox dung!" Daisy cursed and kicked her legs, trying to free herself from the brambles.

"Daisy?" Spiderleg called again. He saw Daisy in the brambles and ran towards her. Daisy looked up and saw Spiderleg charging towards her. She started kicking even faster. More tears came from her eyes and spilled on the frozen ground.

"Daisy, are you okay? Do you need help?" Spiderleg said worriedly.

"Yes, that would be nice." Daisy said quietly. Spiderleg untangled Daisy from the bramble bush. She started off running again.

"Daisy, please don't run away again!" Spiderleg panted. Daisy stopped and turned to face Spiderleg.

"Why? I don't have anything to say to you!" Daisy said quietly and brushed away a tear. She jumped onto a nearby tree and clumsily climbed up to a high branch.

"After I had just gotten over him dumping me!" she cried.

* * *

 _People like you always want back_

 _The love they pushed aside_

 _But people like me are gone forever_

 _When you say goodbye_

* * *

"I want you back, Daisy!" Spiderleg said from behind her. Daisy turned around and glared at the black tom on the branch next to her's.

"You said your goodbyes, Spiderleg. Then you pushed me away. You know, Spiderleg, if you dump Daisy, Daisy says bye. _Forever."_ Daisy said coldly and jumped to the next branch up.

* * *

 _Hey- all you had to do was STAY_

 _Had me in the palm of your hand_

 _Then_

 _Why'd you have to go and lock me out_

 _When I let you in_

* * *

"I can't live without you, Daisy!" Spiderleg cried out and clambered up after Daisy.

"Well, you'd better get used to life without me then!" Daisy screamed and jumped up higher. "You just locked me out!"

"You told me that already!" Spiderleg yelled and continued jumping after Daisy.

"Well I'm running out of things to say!" Daisy sobbed loudly and more tears poured out of her eyes.

* * *

 _Hey- now you say you want it back_

 _Now that it's just too late_

 _Well, it could've been easy_

 _All you had to do was STAY_

* * *

Daisy stopped climbing and sat on a branch. Spiderleg sat next to her.

"You really want me back?" Daisy asked with a sigh.

"Yes, I do." Spiderleg said, sounding genuine.

"Well too bad! It's too late! The only thing you would've had to do was stay, but, oh yeah, YOU DIDN'T!" the cream colored she-cat screamed and started climbing again.

* * *

 _Let me remind you..._

 _This was what you wanted_

 _You ended it_

 _You were all I wanted_

 _But not like this..._

* * *

"Spiderleg, this was what you wanted, apparently!" Daisy sobbed. "You ended this love when you were the only thing I wanted! I didn't care about being accepted if I had a mate who loved me! But, obviously, you weren't that cat!"

"If I could go back, I would never break up with you! I would make sure that would never happen!" Spiderleg said desperately.

"I wanted you. I really did. But I don't want you like this!" Daisy cried out and climbed up to the final branch. Spiderleg climbed up next to her.

* * *

 _Hey- all you had to do was STAY_

 _Had me in the palm of your hand_

 _Then_

 _Why'd you have to go and lock me out_

 _When I let you in_

* * *

"Spiderleg," Daisy said, her voice cracking. "All you had to do was stay. You had me bent over backwards for you, but-"

"I locked you out." Spiderleg finished. Daisy nodded.

* * *

 _Hey- now you say you want it back_

 _Now that it's just too late_

 _Well, it could've been easy_

 _All you had to do was STAY_

* * *

"Daisy, please!" Spiderleg pleaded.

"It's too late, Spiderleg. It could've been easy, all you had to do was stay." Daisy sighed. "I'm sorry for rejecting you, and I'm sorry for this. Goodbye, Spiderleg."

She jumped off of the tree. She felt like she was falling forever, but finally reached the ground, and fell through the ice on the lake, plunging into the freezing water.


End file.
